Final Fantasy VIII: The Book
by Game Freak
Summary: Ok this si the story bersion of FFVIII. I need you to R&R b/c i need t no whut is good whut is bad and whut to change. Thanks and enjoy.... Oh yeah I KNOW MY SPELLING SUX LIVE WITH IT!!!!
1. Proluge

Proluge   
  
  
"Come and get it bastard!" Seifer yelled, from the opposite side of the   
training field.  
  
With that Squall picked up his gun blade and ran at Seifer. He swung the   
blade with all the strength that he had and connected with his opponents   
weapon.  
  
"Come on is that all you've got wimp" Seifer shot as he struggled to hold off   
his attacker.  
  
Finally Seifer overpowered Squall and pushed him back. Once again Squall   
picked up his blade and ran at Seifer. With a slam, their blades connected   
once more. Squall retracted his blade and attacked once more. Once more the   
blades connected.   
  
"Take this!" shouted Seifer   
  
He retracted his blade and tried to swipe and Squalls stomach. Squall quickly   
jumped backwards, avoiding the blade bye and inch.  
  
"What the hell?" Squall thought to himself. "You're not supposed to hurt your   
opponent in training."  
  
The battle continued neither one of the opponents being able to overpower the   
other one. Once again the two blades connected. Suddenly Squall felt Seifer's   
foot connect with his stomach.  
  
"Oomph." Squall grunted as he hit the hard ground.  
  
"Fire!" Seifer cried as he raised his hand up.  
  
A stream of fire began to emit from his hand and flew at Squall. It hit him   
and he screamed in pain as it burned his body. He slowly returned to his   
feet, his close steaming with heat. He shook his head to ward of the   
dizziness then ran once more in Seifer's direction. But as he reached him he   
felt Seifer's blade Gash his face right by his nose. He stumbled back, and   
watched his own blood splatter on the cold earth.  
  
"Ha, Ha, Ha, weakling" Seifer taunted  
  
Squall began to get dizzy and the light started to disappear from his eyes.   
He couldn't take it anymore; he was loosing his consciousness and began to   
fall. As he fell he lifted his blade and connected with Seifer's face, and   
gave him a wound to match his own...then came darkness.  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2  
  
  
"Ouch my forehead hurts." Squall said as his vision slowly returned to him.  
  
He looked around and noticed he was lying in the infirmary. He felt a slight   
breeze from an open window behind him. He sat up and looked around the room.   
A short stocky woman of about 50 in a white coat walked towards him.  
  
"So, how are you feeling?" said Dr. Kadowaki.  
  
"OK...but my head kind of hurts." replied Squall   
  
The doctor went to a brown cupboard and opened it. She took a white bottle   
full of some sort of pill and filled up a disposable drinking cup.  
  
"Here this should help the pain," she said. "Why don't you take it a little   
easier in training next time huh? Next time you might not wake up."  
  
"Yeah well tell that to that bastard Seifer." Squall replied defensively.  
  
Squall through his feet over the side of the cot and sat on the edge.  
  
"That damn Seifer...wont listen to anyone," said the doctor. " You should try   
and ignore him, you know?"  
  
"I can't just run away from him." Squall replied getting more hostile.  
  
"Oh so you wanna be cool, huh?" Kadowaki asked. " Well just don't get   
yourself killed in the process. OK, well I need to call your instructor.   
Quistis Trepe right?"  
  
"Yep that's her"  
  
The Doctor walked over to a white phone hanging on the wall and punched in a   
three digit extension.  
  
"Hello, Instructor Trepe? Yes, this is Dr. Kadowaki down at the   
infirmary...oh yes Squall is fine, I just need you too come down and pick him   
up...yes, that will be fine... OK then, bye."   
  
Doctor Kadowaki then walked away to take care of other matters in her office.   
Squall put his feet back up and lay back down. He closed his eyes and was   
starting to drift off to sleep when he heard footsteps. He turned to face the   
window into the hall and saw a young woman in a white dress and green shall   
staring at him.  
  
"So Squall we meet again," said the mysterious woman.  
  
Then she quickly walked away down the hall.  
  
"Who in the hell?" Squall thought to himself  
  
But after a few minutes he stopped thinking and dosed off into a peaceful and   
dreamless sleep.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
********  
  
Quistis Trepe was a tall and fairly attractive woman. At 18 she was the   
youngest Garden instructor and a talented member of SeeD. She walked down a   
long hallway in her blue garden uniform and turned into the small office at   
the end. She looked around and then saw the green cot holding her student,   
and she walked to it.  
  
"Wake up sleepy," she said as she shook Squall.   
  
Squall got up and shook his head a bit.   
  
"You know I can walk myself to class, I don't need a baby-sitter." Squall   
snapped crankily.  
  
"Sorry, garden rules. Since you're injured you're not aloud out without a   
guardian. So come on little Squally." she said amusingly, and with a half   
smile.  
  
"Whatever." Squall said emotionlessly.  
  
Quistis motioned for Squall to go first and that he did. They walked out of   
the Infirmary and started walking back down the long hall that Quistis had   
come from. Squall had a sort of uncertain look on his face.  
  
"Squall...is there something on your mind?" Quistis asked, concerned.  
  
"Not really," both of them said at the same time.  
  
Quistis began to laugh. Both of them stopped and looked at each other.  
  
"What's so funny?" Squall asked kind of angry.  
  
"Funny?" Quistis replied "No, no its not that. I'm just happy because I feel   
like I'm finally beginning to understand my student a little. That's all..."  
  
"You know I'm more complex then people think..." Squall said impatiently as   
he turned away from Quistis  
  
"Well, then please…tell me. Tell me more about your self." Quistis begged.  
  
"That's none of your..."  
"...Business right?" Quistis said cutting off Squall.  
  
"Whatever." Squall said once again.  
  
Squall started walking down the hall again and Quistis followed. Quistis was   
quiet now and just kept her eyes facing forward and Squall walked on with his   
usual uncaring stare.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
********  
  
Squall quietly thought to himself as he rode the elevator to the 2nd floor.   
He was thinking about his conversation (if you could call it that) with   
Quistis. He heard the elevator ding and the doors open. He stepped out of it   
and started down a short hallway and took a right at the end. He walked down   
this second hallway looking around and minding his own business. He finally   
reached his classroom door, he pressed the "open" button and the door slid   
open with a mechanical like whoosh.   
  
He entered the classroom and noticed that he was late. Everyone else had   
already been seated and he could feel there eyes on him.  
  
"Whatever" Squall thought to himself  
  
He walked quietly to his seat in front of a semi-large computer screen and   
began to listen as Instructor Quistis began class.  
  
"Good morning class." Quistis began. Lets start with today's schedule shall   
we? Id first like to confirm the rumors that this afternoon the field exam   
for SeeD candidates will begin. Those not participating and those who failed   
last weeks written test are to remain here in study hall. Field exam   
participants will have free time until the exam. Make sure you're in top   
condition, because this is a major exam. We will meet in the hall at 1600   
hours. I will then announce the team assignments. If there are any questions,   
please ask them now."  
  
She looked around waiting for a response from anyone but none came.  
  
"Oh and Seifer..." she added. "Do not, I repeat DO NOT injure your partner   
while training! Calm down and be more careful form now on."  
  
Seifer gave a short nod and then slammed his fist on his desk hard. He gave   
Squall a nasty grimace and then turned away. Quistis once again began to   
speak.  
  
"Field exam participants I will see you later," she said. Oh and Squall... I   
need to see you after class."  
  
"Now what?!" Squall thought to himself.  
  
"Class dismissed. See you later," Quistis said to the students.  
  
The classroom began to empty as everyone left, except for Squall who walked   
up to the front to meet Quistis. He noticed that a small group of students   
had gathered near the door and where watching him. One member of the group   
approached him.   
  
"Hey, you better watch yourself. Act like gentleman when around Instructor   
Trepe."  
  
"Whatever." Squall thought again.  
  
He approached Quistis and she started to speak.  
  
  
"Squall, you haven't been to the Fire Cavern yet have you?" Asked Quistis.  
  
"I was going to go this morning...but Seifer..." Squall thought to himself.  
  
"You cannot take part in today's SeeD exam unless you have not passed this   
prerequisite." Quistis explained "Do you have a good excuse?"  
  
"...No." Squall replied.  
  
"Well, then meet me at the front gate." Quistis explained. "I will be your   
escort to the caverns. You have 15 min to get ready, so hurry up. I will see   
you later."  
  
With that she walked to the door and left. Squall was about to leave when   
another of the strange group approached him. This time it was a young woman.  
  
"If anything should happen to Instructor Trepe we will get you back...count   
on it."  
  
After that the small group left.   
  
"What strange people, basing there lives on an idol...whatever." he said to   
himself  
  
Squall then walked out he door and headed for the elevator. As he walked down   
the hall he realized he had not eaten breakfast. He decided to visit the   
cafeteria for something to eat. He reached the elevator and pressed the   
button. He climbed in and pressed the number one and began to descend to the   
first floor.   
******************************************************************************  
  
********  
  
Squall left the cafeteria feeling much refreshed. He began to walk down the   
circular hallway and towards the front gate. He walked through the lobby and   
down a hall. He passed the gate and down another hall until he finally   
reached the front gate.  
  
"Its about time Squall." Quistis suddenly said. "I said 15 minutes and it's   
been well over.  
  
"Sorry..." Squall replied  
  
"Well, Squall its about time to go now." Quistis told Squall. "Do you have   
everything you need? Have you equipped your GF's?"  
  
"Yes, everything is ready Instructor." Squall replied.  
  
"All right let's go then"  
  
The two of them jumped in a small car waiting out at the gate. Quistis   
started the car and pressed on the gas. They began to drive down the road a   
little ways and then swerved off into the plain that lay before them.   
  
"Next stop Fire Cavern." Quistis said in a high voice.  
  
"Whatever..." said Squall.  



End file.
